typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Fate/Grand Order
là một game nhập vai trực tuyến dành cho hệ máy iOS và Android. Được xem như là "Fate Online Project Reboot", đây là một dự án được tái khởi động lại từ project Fate/Apocrypha trước đó, thứ mà sau cùng đã trở thành một bộ tiểu thuyết. Cốt truyện Observer on Timeless Temple (Part 1) Cốt truyện chính của Part 1, sau đó đã được đặt tên là Fate/Grand Order: Observer on Timeless Temple, 'gồm có 7 phần bao gồm 7 giai đoạn của lịch sử nhân loại. Nó là một phần của một thế giới phân nhánh thuộc dòng thời gian trước các sự kiện của tác phẩm Clock Tower bị tách ra do hành động của Lev Lainur Flauros. Thế giới vẫn sẽ tiếp diễn bình thường nếu hắn ta tự kết liễu cuộc đời mình như trong Clock Tower 2015, nhưng ngược lại, nếu hắn ta không tự sát thì các sự kiện tiếp sau đó sẽ móc nối với ''Fate/Grand Order. Câu chuyện ghi chép lại sự nỗ lực của Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Và Kế Tục Nhân Lý CHALDEA trong công cuộc bảo vệ Nhân Lý và thu thập Chén Thánh nhằm khôi phục lại các Đặc Dị Điểm, thứ làm đứt gãy lịch sử loài người và góp phần vào Nghi Thức Thiêu Rụi Nhân Lý '''Những Đặc Dị Điểm đã ghé qua: * Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_C ** "A.D. 2004 - Thành Phố Ô Uế Trong Lửa - Fuyuki" - "Chương Mở Đầu" *Chén Thánh Thứ Nhất: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_C+ **"A.D. 1431 - Chiến Tranh Trăm Năm Tà Long -- Orleans" - "Thánh Nữ Cứu Quốc" *Chén Thánh Thứ Hai: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_B+ **"A.D. 0060 - Đế Quốc Cuồng Loạn Vĩnh Hằng - Septem" -- "Hoàng Đế Hoa Hồng" *Chén Thánh Thứ Ba: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_A **"A.D. 1573 - Phong Tỏa Cuối Cùng Của Tứ Hải - Okeanos" -- "Người Đi Biển Bão Tố" *Chén Thánh Thứ Tư: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_A- **"A.D. 1888 - Thành Phố Tử Giới Ma Sương - London" -- "Hiệp Sĩ Londinium" *Chén Thánh Thứ Năm: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_A+ **"A.D. 1783 -- Bắc Mỹ Thần Thoại Đại Chiến - E Pluribus Unum" -- "Chiếc Áo Trắng Thép" *Chén Thánh Thứ Sáu: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_EX **"A.D. 1273 -- Lãnh Địa Bàn Tròn Thần Thánh - Camelot" - "Airgetlám Chói Sáng" *Chén Thánh Thứ Bảy: Nhân Lý Định Sở Giá Trị_A++ **"B.C. 2600 -- Chiến Tuyến Tuyệt Đối Chống Ma Thú - Babylonia" -- "Sợi Xích Của Trời" * "A.D 2016 -- Quan Vị Thần Điện Thời Gian - Salomon" -- "Cực Thiên Mưa Sao Băng" Epic of Remnant (Part 1.5) * Tập I: Sự Kiện Huyễn Linh Shinjuku (新宿幻霊事件, Shinjuku Genrei Jiken?) ** Á Chủng Đặc Dị Điểm I (亜種特異点 I, Ashu Tokuiten I?): Ma Cảnh Cô Lập Ác Tính(悪性隔絶魔境, Akusei Kakuzetsu Makyou?) -- Shinjuku (新宿, Shinjuku?) * Tập II: Người Phụ Nữ Agartha (アガルタの女, Agaruta no Onna?) ** Á Chủng Đặc Dị Điểm II (亜種特異点 Ⅱ, Ashu Tokuiten II?): Thế Giới Ngầm Trong Truyền Thuyết (伝承地底世界, Denshō Chitei Sekai?) -- Agartha (アガルタ, Agaruta?) * Tập III: Anh Linh Kiếm Hào Bảy Lần Phân Thắng Bại (英霊剣豪七番勝負, Eirei Kengou Shichiban Shoubu?) ** Á Chủng Đặc Dị Điểm III (亜種特異点 Ⅲ, Ashu Tokuiten III?) -- Á Chủng Tịnh Hành Thế Giới: Vũ Đài Núi Thây Sông Máu (屍山血河舞台, Shizankegga Butai?) -- Shimōsa Province (下総の国, Shimousa no Kuni?) * Tập IV: Salem Dị Giáo (異端なるセイラム, Itan-naru Seiramu?) ** Á Chủng Đặc Dị Điểm IV (亜種特異点 IV, Ashu Tokuiten IV?): Khu Vườn Giáng Lâm Cấm Kỵ (禁忌降臨庭園, Kinki Kōrin Teien?) -- Salem (セイラム, Seiramu?) Cosmos in the Lostbelt (Part 2) Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt 'là phần thứ 2 của cốt truyện. Tập anime Moonlight/Lostroom diễn ra ngay trước Phần Mở Đầu * Phần Mở Đầu / 26 Tháng Mười Hai, 2017 * Phần Mở Đầu / 31 Tháng Mười Hai, 2017 * A.D.1570- Lostbelt No.1 - Độ Sâu Dị Văn D: ** 'Đế Quốc Đóng Băng Vĩnh Cửu/ Đế Quốc Lãnh Thổ Đóng Băng Vĩnh Cửu -- Anastasia -- Đế Nữ Của Thú Quốc * B.C.1000- Lostbelt No.2 - Độ Sâu Dị Văn B+: ** Thế Kỷ Vô Hạn Băng Diễm -- Gotterdammerung -- Người Đàn Ông Hào Sảng Với Ngọn Lửa Bất Diệt * B.C.0210- Lostbelt No.3 - Độ Sâu Dị Văn E: ** Mỹ Nhân Dưới Ánh Trăng Đỏ -- S I N -- Chân Quốc Thống Nhất Nhân Trí * ??.11900- Lostbelt No.4 - Độ Sâu Dị Văn A: ** Sáng Thế Diệt Vong Luân Hồi -- Yuga Kshetra -- Hắc Thần Cuối Cùng Nhân vật Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea ;Nhân vật chính ;Mashu Kyrielight (Shielder) ;Fou ;Olga Marie Animusphere ;Dr. Roman ;Giáo sư Lev ;Merlin :Merlin hỗ trợ Chaldea từ Avalon và rất tích cực update trang blog Magi*Mari mà Roman hay truy cập ;Leonardo Da Vinci : Leonardo, một cô gái, đóng vai trò là người bán hàng và giúp đỡ Roman. ;Sherlock Holmes ;Leonardo Da Vinci (Lily) Gameplay DSGO.png|Saint Quartz FGO gameplay.jpg FGO gameplay 2.png Fate/Grand Order is told in a visual novel style. Servants are obtained through "Saint Quartz". The player also receives Servants as a reward for completeing some Singularities. Kinoko Nasu said that "In Fate/Grand Order, once you get a character, you’ll immediately learn about the identity of the Servant." Each Servants has their own personal scenarios. Deepening your bond with them will also play a big role in the advancement of their scenario. Fate/Grand Order is a turn-based combat role-playing game. Each Servant has a set amount of Health Points and a bar that indicates the gauge for their Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasm can be leveled up by using duplicate cards. Players have two Servants in their party, with one Support and a maximum of three in reserve. The battles consist of a Tactical Phase and a Command Phase. After the player chooses a command, the Servants will attack. Afterwards, the enemies will attack, and that completes a turn. During the Tactical Phase, Servants can use their Skills, which are learned through experience or from deepening their bond with the players. Additionally, players can also use their own Skills to support the Servants. * - Mỗi Servant tham gia vào chuỗi nhận được 20% thanh NP. * - Đòn tấn công gây thêm lượng sát thương tương đương 20% chỉ số ATK của Servant trong 1 lượt. Không có tác dụng lên Bảo Khí. * - Nhận thêm 10 sao chí mạng. * - Thêm 1 đòn tấn công với 200% sát thương, hoặc 350% nếu chuỗi Brave cũng đồng thời là chuỗi Quick, Arts, hoặc Buster. The process of leveling up Servants is called . Servant could be powered up by combining cards called . Servants has four evolution stages where it affects the Servant's appearance. *Gameplay overview *Daily quests *Class Skill effects *Noble Phantasm effects Phương tiện truyền thông khác Manga Fate/Grand Order ~mortalis:stella~ Fate/Grand Order ~turas réalta~ Fate/GUDAGUDA Order Gudao 01 - Imgur.jpg|Fate Gudao Order 1 là một manga trực tuyến và được vẽ bởi Keikenchi. Học chơi FGO cùng Manga! là một bộ truyện tranh có tính chất hài hước được vẽ bởi Riyo. Học chơi FGO cùng Manga thêm nữa! là phẩn tiếp theo của Học chơi FGO cùng Manga! và được vẽ bởi Riyo. Nhân vật gốc: *Tai Thỏ *Assassin *Berserker Học chơi FGO cùng Manga thêm nhiều nữa! Teach Us FGO! The Greats and Legends of Grand Order Teach Us FGO! The Greats and Legends of Grand Order là một bộ truyện tranh được vẽ bởi Tsurusaki Yuu. Drama CD Edmond Dantès The Edmond Dantès Drama CD, , là câu chuyện về quá khứ của Edmond Dantès cùng những nhân vật khác. *Abbé Faria - Seiyuu: Katsunosuke Hori *Concetta - Seiyuu: Ai Kakuma *Cha Angelo Braga - Seiyuu: Shouto Kashii *Haydée - Seiyuu: Sayaka Senbongi Truyện ngắn A Study in the Color of Ravens' Feathers là câu chuyện kể về cuộc điều tra của Sherlock Holmes và Watson liên quan đến cái chết của Henry Jekyll. Asterios Là câu chuyện kể về Asterios và cái chết của anh dưới tay Theseus, đồng thời cũng nói rõ cảm xúc của Theseus đối với Asterios. Helena Blavatsky là câu chuyện kể về quá khứ của Helena Blavatsky. Kinh Kha là câu chuyện kể về quá khứ của Kinh Kha. Anime Fate/Grand Order -First Order- 長編テレビアニメスペシャル『Fate Grand Order -First Order-』PV|Fate/Grand Order -First Order- Promotional Video アニメスペシャル「Fate Grand Order -First Order-」発売告知CM |Fate/Grand Order -First Order- Commercial Từ biệt 2016 - GUDAGUDA Order Là anime ngắn được công chiếu vào ngày 31 tháng mười hai năm 2016 Fate/Grand Order -Moonlight/Lostroom- là một anime ngắn với cốt truyện chưa từng xuất hiện trong game được sản xuất bởi , do chính Kinoko Nasu chắp bút và được công chiếu vào ngày 31 tháng mười hai năm 2017. Nội dung của bộ phim tập trung vào “Lost Room”, nơi có thể tìm thấy những thứ đã mất – hoặc những người đã khuất. Căn phòng này không thuộc về ai, và nó nằm ở góc của Chaldea. Bí mật trong căn phòng tối này là gì?. Fate Grand Order x Himuro no Tenchi 7 nin no Saikyou Ijin Hen |producer = Toshiyuki Kanezawa |director= Takahiro Miura |writer=Eiichirou Mashin |music=Go Shiina |character_design = Masato Nagamori |original_run = 31/12/2017 |number_of_episodes = 1}} là một Anime ngắn được sản xuất bởi và nhân vật được thiết kế bởi Masato Nagamori, dựa trên bộ manga 4 khung (4-koma) học đường hài hước của Eiichirō Mashin Vũ trụ Himuro: Fate/school life. Chúng ta sẽ theo dõi hành trình của ba cô gái — Kaede Makidera, Kane Himuro, và Yukika Saegusa — tại trường trung học Homurahara, nhưng câu chuyện lại chẳng liên quan gì đến công cuộc khôi phục Nhân Lý. Học chơi FGO cùng Manga! Fate/Grand Order -The Absolute Demon Battlefront Babylonia- |director= Toshifumi Akai |writer=Nasu Kinoko |music= Haga Keita Kawasaki Ryo |character_design = Takase Toshiaki |original_run = TBA |number_of_episodes = 21}} Fate/Grand Order -The Sacred Round Table Realm Camelot- Games Fate/Grand Order Arcade Sự kiện ngoài đời thực FGO THE STAGE Fate/Grand Order x Real Escape Game Phát triển With the online Fate/Apocrypha game project, Type-Moon originally planned for a PvP-style online game that would be played on PC until its cancellation. Type-Moon decided the project should be rebooted, and it was codenamed as "Fate Online Project REBOOT". Although Kinoko Nasu had said that Fate/Extra CCC was his last time writing anything for the Fate series, it was a lie.Nasu's Blog Post It began when the Aniplex producer Atsuhiro Iwakami wanted to make a social game to promote the Fate anime. He suggested he would take on the challenge by using the franchise; however, Takeuchi Takashi and Nasu wanted the game to be done properly by them. Prior to the development of Fate/Grand Order, Nasu claims he never had a smartphone. In fact, it was his personal goal not to get one in order to keep him from being a complete “''slacker''”. One day, he was gifted with a smartphone with several games such as Chain Chronicle, Brave Frontier, and others installed for references. Nasu sees the development of smartphone games as a revolution in its own way. For example, core players can enjoy the luxury of high graphics on home consoles, while smartphone games can be used to reach out to the mass audience. The opening animation was animated by , directed by Ryosuke Nakamura, and the characters were designed by Mieko Hosoi. Lịch sử phát hành *Trò chơi ban đầu chỉ có server ở Nhật. Nó được phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng sáu năm 2015. *Thông tin về việc mở server Trung Quốc được xác nhận vào ngày 20 tháng mười một năm 2015. Trò chơi được phát hành bởi BiliBili, với ngày phát hành dự kiến là trong năm 2016.BiliBili Landing Page * là người hát ca khúc chủ đề " ". *Trò chơi được phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ vào ngày 25 tháng sáu năm 2017. Nhân sự *Scenario Supervision và Scenario: **Kinoko Nasu *Character Design và Art Direction: **Takeuchi Takashi *Scenario: **Yuuichirou Higashide (Fate/Apocrypha) **Hikaru Sakurai (Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver) **Hazuki Minase (Fate/Kaleid Anime) **Meteo Hoshizora (TYPE-MOON) *Development: DELiGHTWORKS Lồng tiếng và minh họa Danh sách lồng tiếng Danh sách minh họa Trailers VR FGO VR logo.png|VR logo. FGO VR Mash.png|Mash VR. Fate/Grand Order VR feat. Mash Kyrielight. Fate/Grand Order VR feat. Mash Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト) là một tựa game thực tế ảo 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 第2弾 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 第3弾 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ･キリエライト』360度動画 Tham khảo Link chính thức *Official Japanese website *Official US website *Fate/GUDAGUDA Order *Google Play Page *Fate/Grand Order Wikia *Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~ Japanese website *Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~ US website *Fate/Grand Order VR en: it: Thể_loại:Fate series Thể_loại:Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Anime Thể_loại:Manga